


Godspeed

by Horcrvxes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Returning Home, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horcrvxes/pseuds/Horcrvxes
Summary: Hermione deserts Pansy after one of their biggest rows yet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 27





	Godspeed

"I will always love you... how I do." It was the beginning of the end for Pansy Parkinson. Those words kept playing in the back of her head as she watched the love of her life pack up and leave her life with only her wand and the clothes on her back. Hermione had taken a job in Australia and moved in with her parents after getting into a terrible row with her then-fiance and decided Pansy would not be apart of the next chapter in her life. At 25 years old Pansy was left crying on the living room floor of their then shared flat while their cat rubbed up against her. She could imagine the headlines then, Pansy Parkinson left single by war heroin and best friend of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. This was followed by Pansy wreaking havoc on the flat and leaving it a mess while the mail had stacked up by the door. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The table is prepared for you." Draco was snapping his fingers in Pansy's face attempting to get her out of the trance she was in. After almost a year of her living in her filth and only leaving the bed to work and eat she had been forced to move in with Harry and Draco so they could keep an eye on her. During the day she would do things to distract herself like clean, cook, or sleep all day. There were days where it was terrible and Harry would come home and find Pansy sobbing on the floor in the music room and he would have to carry her up to the room she was given. Draco would come home to the two asleep in bed after Harry spent hours calming her and the muggle TV would be blasting horror movies because they were the only movies Pansy could withstand without thinking of Hermione and Draco would clear the bed of the snacks they brought up and join them. These days she was doing much better and could get through the days without breaking down, she would still zone out though. Earlier in the day she got the mail for Harry and she saw a letter from Harry and she felt her heart stop. "So Harry what did Hermione say in this letter." She looked up at him while taking a bite of her dinner. "Uhh well, she mentioned something about coming back to London cause she finished her job in Australia." He then received a wack on the head from Draco. "She said not to tell Pansy you bugger!" He hissed at his husband. Pansy's eyes widened and everything turned into a blur of her standing up from the table and finding herself back inside of the flat that she was stranded in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look down on where you came from, sometimes.... but you'll have this place to call home. Always." Pansy remembered whispering those words when she walked out of her life. When the living room appeared in her vision she started for the bedroom which had been left untouched for months and was the same as the day Hermione left. Pansy slid one of her sweaters on and sniffed it, it smelled like her. It was the sweater Hermione was wearing when they first kissed. It was after Ron and Blaise's wedding, Pansy had one too many drinks and Hermione offered to take her home. At this point, they had only been friends for a bit and Pansy managed to fall head over heels for the frizzy-haired brunette. She had been laid out on the couch while Hermione got her some water from the kitchen. "Mioneeeee come cuddle me or else I will do...something I don't know what but I will" she whined. "Ok ok just give me a second to set this down" Hermione set the cups down on the coffee table and crawled on top of Pansy wrapping herself around the pale drunk woman. "You smell nice I must say" Pansy giggled and took another sniff of the other woman's sweater. "You smell of firewhiskey Parkinson" The girl made a face and pinched her nose as a joke. "Hurtful" Pansy feigned hurt and turned on her side letting Hermione slide off onto the cushion side. "Oh come on I was kidding turn back around you big baby" Hermione tried to move the other so they were facing each other. Pansy turned around and was greeted with a smile right on her face. "You are...so beautiful from this close." Pansy eyed her up and down. They were both leaning in and Pansy closed the distance with the most tender kiss and looked at the other her eyes motioning toward what happened as if asking if that was okay. Hermione nodded and went in for another kiss this one filled with something they couldn't quite explain but it was good there was passion. Pansy was brought out of reminiscing by the sound of someone else apparating into the flat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will always love you, until the time we die" It was what they always said to each other instead of just the regular 'I love you'. There she was though standing in the doorway and the only thing Pansy could do was stand there with a look of hurt, confusion, and anger on her face. "Hey, Pans...." Hermione finally spoked up which caused Pansy to walk over to the other woman and slap her. "Pans? Hermione, you have a lot of nerve coming back here after a fucking year and calling me Pans! You lost that privilege when you walked out on me because apparently, it got too hard!" She jabbed her in the shoulder after every other word. "I'm-" she tried to speak. "No! You will let me finish Hermione Jean Granger because I was waiting so many months for you to come home and everything to be fine and here you are in front of me calling me one of the very names reserved for you. I feel so deeply in love with you fuck I was going to propose Mione!" Pansy angrily walked across the room and threw things out of her bedside table and turned toward Hermione with a box and threw it at her. "There! A small simple ring with a pansy on it! Harry and Ron helped me with it!" She stood there furious. "I should hate you but I don't, I am still so very madly in love with you and would do anything to make this work because you are it for me. It's either you or nobody." Pansy sat down with a huff. Hermione made her way over to Pansy and sat next to her "I'm sorry I know I messed up and Iw ould do anything to make this work again. Please just give me another chance and I won't leave." she fiddled with the ring box before placing it back into the hands of the other. "You could finally pop the question later on down the line while we are at a fancy dinner or just sitting on the couch watching those silly Christmas movies we grew to love so much.." Hermione looked at Pansy with hope in her eyes. Pansy turned toward Hermione and crashes her lips against the other woman's, a kiss full of anger and hurt yet the passion still there and still to be described as indescribable. "You have to clean up the flat if you want to sleep on the bed tonight" Pansy said as she got up and made her way toward the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> //Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first work in a while and as time goes on I hope that my writing with become more detailed and longer. Pansy and Hermione are my all time favorite so I thought I would try my hand at some angst. This is loosely based off of Godspeed by Frank Ocean! //


End file.
